Prince of Asgard (2018 Film)
The Prince of Asgard is an superhero action film set for release at May 30 2018. This film acts as a prequel to Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes to show the origins of Thor. During the production of this film it was announced that Laurence Fishburn may play as a younger Nick Fury in the upcoming Nick Fury film. A TV Show titled ULTRON would be released and focus on the Ultron storyline, instead of having a movie for it. It was announced that all the Avengers actors would play their roles in the miniseries. Cast * Chris Hemsworth as Thor Odinson * Tom Hiddleston as Loki Odinson (Laufeyson) * Rene Russo as Frigga * Anthony Hopkins as Odin * Stellan Skarsgård as Dr. Erik Selvig * Natalie Portman as Dr. Jane Foster Plot The film begins in Asgard when Odin announces that he will pass the throne down to Thor, as Loki watches jealously. Loki then transforms into a hooded old man, and talks to Thor, suggesting that he attacks the Frost Giants despite their truce. Thor listens and goes there to attack alone; however Odin stops him after Loki informed that he overheard him planning to attack. Odin scolds Thor, saying that he was too selfish, only wanting to win approval and never thinking of the consequences, and that if it weren’t for Loki Asgards lives would have been lost in a pointless war. Odin takes Mjolnir from Thor, and banishes Thor to Earth, before dropping Hammer into the portal, saying that whoever is worthy and calls upon it shall receive the hammer and the power of Thor. Thor crash lands in New Mexico, Jane Foster arrives after detecting the storm, and sees Thor fall down. Jane calls an ambulance, unknowingly alerting SHIELD, when she says that a man fell out of the sky and is still alive. The film cuts to SHIELD, where Agent Phil Coulson alerts Directory Fury, and sends out SHIELD Agents to the area (In this scene if you pay attention to the screen you can see files titled, PARKER PETER, PYM HANK, and one titled United InteLligence nonTerrestial RObot type N (ULTRON)). The ambulance arrives and brings Thor to the hospital, when he wakes up he asks where he is. The doctor said New Mexico, Thor responds by asking what realm New Mexico is in. SHIELD then arrives at the hospital, and the doctors reluctantly hand over Thor. It is then revealed that the hammer landed where Thor did, and SHIELD has set up an outpost there, and they imprison Thor there. Meanwhile, Dr. Selvig tells Jane that he may know how to find Thor; he says that something else landed where Thor landed shortly after he landed, and that the government set up a facility there, and believes Thor is being held there. Meanwhile back at Asgard Odin is in the Odinsleep and Loki is king. Loki sends the destroyer to Earth. In New Mexico, Selvig and Jane arrive at the facility. As they arrive and try to talk Coulson into releasing Thor, when the Destroyer lands in the town, and most of the agents are dispatched. Thor manages to break out. After realizing Loki is behind this, and that he can’t beat Loki, Thor decides to sacrifice himself to save the town. Mjolnir deeming Thor worthy for his selfless act arrive just as Thor is about to be killed, and Thor defeats Loki. Thor and Jane share a kiss before Thor leaves to Asgard, and confronts Loki, as Loki is about to destroy Jotunheim, Thor stops him by destroying the bridge, and Loki jumps of the bridge, Thor tries to save him but is unable to. Reception The film was generally well received. Sequel Marvel Studios has confirmed that they have a sequel planned. Category:ChaoticVoid MCU Category:ChaoticVoid